Sailor Moon GT
by Sailor Saba
Summary: When a mad man goes wild, it's up to Sailor Moon to stop him! New Chapter up! Please Review!
1. Soldiers betray Sailormoon

Sailor Moon GT  
  
Introduction:  
  
Raye, Lita, Mina, & Amy were all walking home while Serena had detention... again. "What did Serena do to get detention this time?" asked Mina.  
  
"For some odd reason she wanted to be 'saggin' in class," said Raye.  
  
Suddenly Ami heard a scream from the dark alley.  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Ami.  
  
The three other girls turned to see Ami.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Lita. "C'mon," said Ami. All four went into the alley. As they went inside, they see a little boy.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Raye to the boy. "I'm fine," said the boy, "but your not!" Then the boy pushed Raye back into the other girls with power. "What the heck was that?!" shouted Lita. "I don't know but we're in big trouble," said Mina. "We better transform just in case," warned Ami. "Right!" said the others girls. But before they could, the boy tied them up with his own power. "Now to deal with you!" said the boy. "Who are you?" said Lita. "I am..."  
  
Episode 1: Unsorrow Betrayal! The Scouts betray Sailor Moon?!  
  
Serena was walking home as well after getting out of detention, thinking. 'Lets see. Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, & Trista are gone on vacation; Ryu & Rini are visitng Grandma; I've got detention for two weeks; what should I do now?' she thought. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Hey, Serena!" Serena turned around to see Lee, her other annoying, yet awesome brother. "What in the heck are you doing here, Lee?" asked Serena stubbornly. Lee looked at her surprisely. "I was wondering if you saw Raye or the other girls," he said. Then Lee turned around to look at the city. Unsurprisingly, he didn't know that Serena was blushing; just because he said Raye's name outloud. (Don't Know Why!) Then Lee saw Serena blush. 'What's up with her' he thought. But then Serena sensed something from the city. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
-----Commercial-----  
  
-----End Commercial------  
  
Serena & Lee ran until they saw a crazy man, in a funky suit, blasting buildings. "I can't transform infront of everybody," Serena said. They found an alley & went inside. Then Lee said, "You go on Serena, my powers haven't been recharged yet." "Don't worry Lee, I'll handle this one," said Serena. "Go for it!" shouted Lee.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Serena shouted out.  
  
Suddenly, Serena transformed into Super Sailor Moon.  
  
"I think you better you stop that, right now!" said Super Sailor Moon. "Who gonna stop me?!" said the man looking down. "Me! I'm the Champion of Justice! I am Sailor Moon, and I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said powering up. "Fool! Don't you know who I am?! I am Mindweller! And I'm the strongest warrior ever!"  
  
Serena didn't look scared but worried. 'Ah'man, he's right. If I face him right now, in this form, I'll be beaten badly. Better go for broke.' she thought. Sailor Moon touched the crystal on her brooch & called out three mystic words: "Suca Ottoto Oozaru! Moon Oozaru Make up!" Then, while she was transforming, Serena grew red fur, her hair all wild, & she was wearing the same outfit, but modified. And her brooch turn into a colorful crystal with a moon crest inside. (The form is a SSj 4) Sailor Moon turned into Oozaru Sailor Moon!  
  
While Sailor Moon try to attack Mindweller, a blast came out of nowhere & stopped her. After the smoke cleared, she was shocked to see the inner sailor soldiers, in thier Eternal forms, facing her. "What are you guys doing here?! Get out of the way so I can attack!" said Sailor Moon. "I'm afraid we can't do that," said Sailor Mars rudely. "What?!" said Sailor Moon. "We don't take orders from you anymore," said Jupiter grudgingly.  
  
"Mars Infinitive Pheonix!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Blast!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Tornado!"  
  
"Venus Heartbreak Crash!"  
  
All four blasts hit Sailor Moon...hard. She laid on her back, but detransformed into 'regular' Sailor Moon. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "We want you out of the way because we want to take over the world!" said Mercury. "And we don't want any meatball-headed brat like you to ruin it for us!" said Venus. "Raye, you have to stop this!" begged Sailor Moon. "Forget it, 'Moon Face'!" said Mars. Sailor Moon was taken aback on that remark. "Consider our friendship dissolved!" Then the girls walked away. Sailor Moon got up, holding her arm, noticing that Mindweller was gone. "T..Take over the..World?" she asked herself. She was devistated.  
  
(Narrator: Well this is a shocker! Serena's friends turning on her. Will Serena be able to retalliated against the Scouts? What will happen next? Find out on Sailor Moon GT!) 


	2. Ultimate Soldiers

Sailor Moon GT:  
  
Episode II  
  
Introduction:  
  
The next day, Serena, who was wearing her school uniform, thought about what happened yesterday. 'Raye, you didn't mean what you said, did you?' she thought while starting to cry.  
  
-----Flashback-----  
  
"Consider our friendship dissolved!" Raye said. 'Take over the world?' Serena thought.  
  
-----Flashback-----  
  
Then Serena' s thought were interrupted by two small kids...Rini & Ryu. "Hey, Serena," said Rini. "Is something the matter, Serena?" Ryu asked. Serena said nothing.  
  
Episode 2: Attitudes Galore!  
  
The Stuggle between The Ultimate Soldiers!  
  
A few minutes later, Serena spoke up. "Well guys, yesterday I saw a weird man in a strange costume," admitted Serena. "Is it the Mindweller?" asked Rini. "How do you know about the Mindweller?" Serena asked. "Everybody knows about that nut," said Rini. "It says so in the paper," said Ryu as he handed the newspaper to Serena. She looked at the paper very closely. It read: "Man in weird costume robbed bank! Police think man is a 'nut case'! "See what I mean?" said Ryu being sarcastic. "I see what you mean, but...." Serena was afraid too tell the bad news. "But what?" they asked. "I also found out that Raye, Lita, Mina, & Amy turned against me last night," Serena said while she started crying again. "WHAT!" both shouted Ryu & Rini. "Are you sure? Why you they turned on you?" asked Ryu very worried. "Maybe cause they got jealous of you for reaching the Oozaru level before they did. My friends got mad at me because I was popular before they were & look how great I turned out," Rini explained. "I thought it was because of your short temper," said Ryu. Rini narrowed her eyes at him & smacked him in the back of the head. "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it!" she smart mouthed. "S..Sorry," mumbled. "Guys, I'm serious!" shouted Serena, "Meet at the corner at 8:00 P.M. Don't be late!" "Right!" said Ryu & Rini.  
  
----Commercial----  
  
----End Commercial----  
  
Serena, Rini, & Ryu all met at the street corner around 8:05 P.M. "Where are they? I don't see the..." Ryu stopped talking when he sensed something; so did the others. "What was that?" Serena asked. Then she saw a guy in a weird costume. "That must be the Mindweller!" she said also. "We better transform, quickly!" warned Rini. "Right!" shouted Serena & Ryu.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Make Up!"  
  
"Moon Cosmic Dream Action"  
  
"Star Lightspeed Make Up!"  
  
And they all tranformed. Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, Rini into Super Sailor Minimoon, & Ryu into Sailor Chibistar.  
  
"Hold right there, Mindweller!" all three said, "We are the Champions of Justice! And we will punish you!" "Bring it on then!" shouted the Mindweller. They started to attack him, then something stood in their way. It was Eternal Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Venus, & Mercury & they looked really ticked off. "I told you Serena, we don't want you to interfer with plan to take over the world!" said Mars, grinding her teeth together. "Ah man! You was right, Serena!" said Minimoon. "Look you guys, I don't what got into ya, but I'm gonna snap you out of it!" shouted Chibistar holding his sword. Later Serena was staring down Raye personally. "You was able to catch me by surprise last time, but I'm ready for ya, this time!" she said. Sailor Moon touched the crystal on her brooch & said: Suca Ottoto Oozaru! Moon Oozaru Make Up! Then transformed into Oozaru Sailor Moon. "I've been waiting to fight with you," said Sailor Mars. "Lets get down!" Oozaru Sailor Moon said. All three spreaded out to fight. Chibistar faced off against Sailor Jupiter & Venus, Minimoon against Mercury, & Sailor Moon against Mars. Venus & Jupiter started attacking Chibistar w/ rapid punches, but was barely able to dodge them. 'Man, I can't hold any longer! Got to turn up the juice!' Ryu thought. "Star Lightspeed Morph!" he said as he powered up & turn into Super Sailor Chibistar. He had his hair stand up all gold & w/ strands coming down. (Like a SSJ) "Looks like Ryu turned up the juice. Sounds good to me!" shouted Minimoon while fighting Sailor Mercury & said: "Moon Prism Eternal Make Up!" and transformed into Eternal Sailor Minimoon. "Lets do this!" Sailor Moon, Minimon, & Chibistar as they started attacked the others. And so they did.  
  
(Narrator: While the three Ultimate Soldiers fight against their betrayed friends, the Mindweller watches them. Is he & the soldiers connected? Can Sailor Moon stop her friends before it's too late? She may get that answer on the next Sailor Moon GT!) 


End file.
